


Junior Year

by Adlocked



Series: Fast Times at Marvel High [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Adjustments, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School AU, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Murder, Smut, changing views, everyone's a little hoeish, everyone's got secrets, fury's the principal, hella au, natasha dated a lot of people, no powers, people are blackmailed, there's sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlocked/pseuds/Adlocked
Summary: Marvel Universe meets High-School AU.





	Junior Year

“What are you thinking about, Rogers?”

 

Her voice washed over him like a wave and he didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to reach out and wrap his arm around her shoulders as the redhead settled down next to him. There was just something about her presence that calmed him like nothing else, like no one else, and it was something he sorely needed at the moment. His grip on her tightened and she took the hint, arm curling around his waist as her head moved to rest on his shoulder.

 

“She wrote me.” He replied after a few minutes, his voice thick and strained as his blue eyes fell onto the unopened envelope sitting mere inches away from the two of him on top of his duvet cover. It was like a grenade; waiting for the pin to be pulled so it could explode his world and send it up in a ball of flames. Steve could see his name written in her flawless script, mocking him from where it lay. Daring him to open it, to tear at the wounds Natasha had spent the past few months bandaging and helping heal.

 

“You gonna open it?” She asked and he could hear her trying to hide the curiosity in her voice. Like she wasn’t dying to know if her world was about to come crashing down. His gaze flickered back to her and he soaked in her delicate features. If anyone else had looked at Natasha, they would have thought she was nothing but bored. But anyone else didn’t know her like he did. Like how her eyes got bigger or how her teeth caught her bottom lip and her breathing sped up just a little. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she was just as scared as he was of the letter’s contents. Just better at hiding it.

 

“Why should I?” The blond murmured, hand running up and down her arm in an attempt to reassure her. As much as he wanted to pull her onto his lap and hold her close and whisper over and over that nothing was going to change between them no matter what happened, he knew it wasn’t what she needed. What they needed…

 

“Steve—” She didn’t finish the sentence, just looked at him with those impossibly blue eyes of hers and he was reaching for the letter before he even knew what he was doing. Natasha could convince him to do the chicken-dance in front of Tony Stark if she gave him those eyes. The letter still in his hand, he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It was chaste and sweet and he wanted to kiss her until they both ran out of oxygen but first… They had to deal with the bomb he currently held in his hand.

 

“No matter what this letter says, Romanoff, nothing’s going to change between us, okay? I promise.” He whispered, feeling her hand grip at his tank top as he withdrew his arm from around her to tear the envelope open. TIme froze as he pulled out the paper and unfolded it; gaze lingering on the elegant cursive that belonged solely to the one and only Peggy Carter. He could have spent thirty minutes reading the letter or thirty seconds; he didn’t know.

 

All he could focus on was the final sentence. Four little letters that had his blood run cold and his heart pounding in his head. He swore in his head, hands clutching at the letter and tearing at it until it was nothing but tiny shreds and even those weren’t small enough. It was starting to get hard to breathe and he found himself moving off the bed, throwing the window to his bedroom open and gulping in as much air as he could.

  
_ ‘I’m coming home, Steve.’   _ The phrase went on an endless loop in his mind as he felt Natasha’s arms wrap around his waist and her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. She had no clue of what was coming and Steve couldn’t find the words to tell her what was happening. All he could do was turn around and pull her as close to him as he could, bury his face in her mass of red curls and whisper over and over that nothing was going to change.


End file.
